


What We Learn?

by nannersmelo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Superfamily, This is literally just... fluff, based off a tumblr post I saw today, cracked me up so i needed to write something lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannersmelo/pseuds/nannersmelo
Summary: “Who is this?”“That doesn’t matter. What matters is that we have your husband, so you will listen very closely-”“My husband Tony? Tony Stark?”"...Yes?”“Oh well,” Steve laughed, “good luck with that.”





	What We Learn?

**Author's Note:**

> Things have been too sad in this fandom and I needed some comedy/fluff, so enjoy.
> 
> PS: This wasn't beta'ed and english is not my birth language, so bear with me pls.

Steve Rogers used to be a man of war, who used to think his only home was the battlefield. A man who woke up from a 70-years nap and was thrust into a world completely different from the one he had grown knowing, with technology beyond what he could understand and lacking the people he had come to call a family. A world where Peggy Carter had moved on with her life, a life without him. A world where he clearly didn’t fit in.

Or so he thought, until Nick Fury told him the tesseract had fallen into the wrong hands, and he was expected to help in the retrieval. From that moment on, Steve was shown that while he may have lost everything, waking up in the future wasn’t quite a curse or a punishment, but yes his second chance on the life he was robbed of. He used to think that was impossible for him, that his chances had passed and the man who wanted the “white picket-fence life” had gone under the ice and stayed frozen, while a completely different version of himself emerged to brave this foreign world. That was something he believed for quite some time, but it was amazing how while you have plans for life, it normally has plans for you.

And to be really honest, Steve couldn't put into words how glad he was to find out how wrong he had been.

“Pops!” A young voice called, startling him out of his reverie and causing him to turn around towards it, “Didn’t think I’d catch you home today. What’s the occasion?”

Steve quirked up a brow at his son as he hung upside-down from the ceiling from one of his web-strings. He would never get used to how furtive that boy could be, “The occasion is dinner. Now get down from the ceiling and go have a shower, your father must be arriving soon.”

Peter tilted his head slightly and removed his mask, “I thought he was on a mission in Berlin?”

“He is, but he is also coming home tonight,” Steve explained, turning back to the stove and to the meal he was preparing, “so we will be welcoming him with a family dinner. Your aunts and uncles must be arriving soon.”

He heard Peter chuckle and the sound of him plopping down on one of the stools near the kitchen island, “Sometimes you sound like a housewife, pops. It’s the least Captain America thing ever. Ned just won't believe me.”

“Is that so?” Steve asked with amusement clear on his tone as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips, “Does that make me less awesome?”

“Nope! Still badass!” Peter assured him, apparently hopping off the stool, “Are you sure I need to shower though? It was a slow night, I barely broke a sweat.”

Steve shot his son an unimpressed look, which had the teenager raising his hands in surrender, “Alright alright, I’m going,” he sighed, walking out of the spacious living that was their kitchen/living-room and towards the corridor which led to the bedrooms, asking as he went, “should I call the others?”

“Your brother is down at the workshop, so I’ll have FRIDAY call him, but check on your sister. I left her working on an art project after I bathed her, but since she is as messy as your father, I’m pretty sure she's needing another one by now.”

Peter hummed an agreement as he walked down the corridor, and Steve felt a wave of warmth crash against him as another smile stretched his lips. It was truly crazy to think that this was his life now. Not only a renowned superhero in which the world could rely on, but also a husband and a father, who just happened to be cooking a special dinner in order to welcome his beloved husband back home after a long, tiring trip. If someone told him this would be his life, he would have laughed non-stop for a long time - mainly if it was pre-serum him - but he couldn’t imagine himself anywhere else. Now _that_ was truly unthinkable.

Sure, his family was everything but conventional and his white picket-fence house turned out to be a luxurious penthouse on top of one of the most expensive buildings in New York, but he had already come in terms with that "little" details by now. Tony sure didn’t rest until he did, which was adorable, even though the engineer absolutely hated when Steve used said adjective to describe him. Mary was his little partner in crime on the matter, since when _she _called Tony cute for whatever reason, the man could do nothing but melt. A little secret agent who learned a bit too much from her aunt 'Tasha', much for Tony's chagrin and Steve's neverending amusement.

“_Captain Rogers?_” His playfull thoughts were once again interrupted, prompting Steve to look up from the pan and towards the ceiling.

“Yes, FRIDAY?”

“_Incoming call from boss_.”

The smile that spread the captain’s lips rivaled the sun itself. _Talking about the devil_. “Pass the call to my phone.”

“_Gladly, sir._”

Steve quickly washed his hands and dried them off with a dishcloth which was lying around, letting it rest on his right shoulder while he picked up the phone as soon as it rang; Tony’s contact name shining on the sleek screen as he answered the call and brought the phone close to his ear, “Hey babe, are you already on your way home?”

“_I feel to inform you that he won’t be coming home any soon, Captain Rogers._” A voice, which was definitely not Tony’s, answered, causing Steve to quirk up a brow and walk towards the gigantic windows that framed the penthouse and offered a breathtaking view of New York city during the night.

“Who is this?”

“_That doesn’t matter. What matters is that we have your husband, so you will listen very closely_-”

“My husband Tony? _Tony Stark_?”

“..._Yes?_”

“Oh well,” Steve laughed, “good luck with that.”

“_What?_”

“Is he around?”

“_Uh…_” The guy sounded at a complete loss, “_kinda, yeah?_”

“Put me on speaker.”

The pause was longer this time, but then there was some shuffling and Steve finally heard a ping, “Tones?”

“_Heeeeeeeeey babe._” Tony happily responded, sounding as beautiful and fine as usual. Steve smirked. _Good_.

“I’m cooking dinner and already let the kids know you’d be arriving soon, will you take too long? Harley was excited to show you something new he was working on, and Mary literally just stopped crying about missing you when I let her play around with my art utensils.”

Tony laughed, “_Why I feel like I’m the favorite parent?_”

Steve faked offense, “Shut up. You know they’d pick their aunt Nat over the both of us in a heartbeat.”

“_Point there_,” Tony sniggered, “_what about Pete?_”

“Just arrived. Sent him for a shower. Can you believe he tried to skip showering just because it was a ‘slow night’? God, this is your fault. You are a terrible role model when you camp out inside that workshop of yours for three days straight.”

“_Hey! I shower at the workshop’s bathroom!_”

“When you remember to, which according to FRIDAY, doesn’t happen that often.”

The offended gasp from the other line actually had Steve laughing. Wasn't hard to picture Tony’s outraged expression, “_That little traitor. That’s it! We are having a long talk when I arrive home, mister. Just lemme kick these asshole’s behinds and I’ll be home in a heartbeat._”

“_What?!_”

“Language.” Steve scolded softly, prompting his husband to laugh out loud from the other side of the line. “But sure. Don’t take long, though. I’m making your favorites.”

The sound of something snapping and the unmistakable noise of Tony’s armour assembling around him sounded through the phone, “_Can’t wait. Love ya._”

“Love you too.”

“_WHAT? No, no. Wait just a minu-" _a repulsor blast noise, "_AAAAAH!_" and the line went dead.

Steve rolled his eyes and placed the phone back on top of the counter on his way back to the kitchen, and soon he was back to work. "FRIDAY, can you please warn Harley to go clean himself as well?"

"_Yes, Captain.__"_

"And where are Pete and Mary?"

"_After a quick shower, Master Peter has joined Miss Mary on her artistic endeavors in order to keep her from dirtying herself further._"

Steve smiled, "Which means both are terribly dirty now."

FRIDAY's voice sounded almost amused, "_That would be correct, sir._"

The captain shook his head fondly. His children truly were too much like their dad, "Tell them to clean up as well. Tony and I will bathe Mary again after dinner."

"_Alright sir._"

With that taken care of, Steve focused back on dinner. Tony would undoubtedly arrive starved, and the thought made Steve chuckle to himself as he imagined the absolute havoc his husband was currently wreaking in whichever enemy base had successfully 'captured' him back in Berlin.

When would these idiots learn that Tony Stark only gets captured, when Tony Stark _wants_ to get captured?

**Author's Note:**

> Proud of myself for writing a one-shot with much less than 10k words lol
> 
> I love me some overprotective Steve Rogers, but Husband Steve Rogers confident his boo can kick some ass? It hits differently.
> 
> Also ye, I threw all the possible Stevetony kids (Mary from Gifted has a Tony Stark personality, and I cannot unsee it) into this because, why tf not, amirite? 
> 
> Hope you liked it! Leave a comment if you may <3


End file.
